The Sand Monster's Cherry Blossom
by Tilunar
Summary: Late at night Gaara looks back on how he firt meet his wife, and then how they fell in love.


He had always been alone, and had always lived being feared, being called a monster. So he became what they called him, he killed without emotion, without mercy, he became a monster.

That all changed though when he went to Konoha for the Chunin Exam, it had been a mission, to destroy their village. He didn't care if there was innocent people there, all he thought about was killing them, and making them bleed.

But then his stupid brother had to try to start a fight with a few of the genin of the village. He remembered how he appeared, and scared his older brother, before he took in those genin.

Though he thought the Uchiha was the only one who could prove his existence, since the Uchiha held the same eyes as him, the same hate filled eyes, on a whim he took in his other two team mates.

They were loud, and bright, so different from their dark team mate. The Uzumaki boy hated that he didn't want to know his name, but Gaara had seen, he had seen as he turned away that he too held the same eyes, though they weren't hateful, he had the same pain, and lonelinessin his eyes. The Uzumaki boy interested him, though he dismissed him easily.

The Haruno hadn't really interested him much. She was weak, and like most girls her age, all she cared about was looks, and boys. He had seen the way she blushed when the Uchiha came, and her clothes were not right for a kunoichi, they were pretty, and stopped easy movement. He dismissed her quickly as being unimportant.

She shocked him slightly when she tried to stop them, asking why they were in the village. He could tell she was scared, he could see it in her eyes, and smell it in her scent, but he could see the small flame in her eyes, the flame what was her true strength.

A true strength she hadn't touched. He saw that when he watched her battle with the loud blond girl. He could see she was untrained for the most part, and held slightly disgust that her own Sensei hadn't taught her a thing, and all she had was things she learned in the Academy. He was surprised she was able to break the mind jutsu, even more when that lazy boy said no one had ever been able to do that before. He wasn't surprised when both girls knocked the other out.

He could tell she was smart, but lacked in strength, and belief in herself. If he had been someone else he might of talked to her, or helped her. But he wasn't, he was Sabaku no Gaara, and he didn't care about weak girls.

The next time he saw her again was when she leaped in front of that Uchiha boy, ready to defend him though she was weak. For some reason he didn't want to hurt her badly, and used his sand to smash her in to a tree, enough to knock her out, but not enough to kill her. He felt guilty when he smelled her blood, and had no idea why.

The Uzumaki boy fought him, and made him understand bonds, and what he had been doing, that he didn't have to be a monster. He knew he would always be grateful of the Uzumaki Naruto.

He next saw them again when his student had been taken, and they had helped get her back. He was grateful that they had helped him.

The next time he saw Naruto, and the Haruno girl, he had just been brought back to life. He saw so many people in tears because of his death, aswell as the death of Chiyo-baa-sama, and saw they truly cared about him.

He found out about how the Haruno girl had saved Kankuro, and fought Akasuna no Sasori with Chiyo-baa-sama, and killed him. He felt proud that she had became stronger, and was finally showing her true strength, though he didn't show it to her.

When he watched the broken Team Seven leave he didn't know it would be a long time till he saw the Haruno girl again.

They had been twenty at the time, and the Fourth Shinobi war was raging across the lands, he had asked Tsunade for help with Suna medics, and she said she would send their best medic.

He had been shocked that it was the Haruno girl. She had changed since they last saw each other, he could tell the war was changing her, but she still was cheerful, though he clothes were no longer bright.

He had watched her teaching his medic, and was in awe on how well she took to being a teacher. She was staying with him, and his siblings, since she was Naruto's best friend, and his siblings liked her.

Kankuro was always kind to her, he seemed to have a soft spot for the pink haired medic who had saved his life. Temari had become good friends with the girl, from her missions to Konoha, and became closer to her since she was the only other girl in the house.

Kankuro, and himself, had both became grateful to her when she took over the cooking. None of the siblings could cook, but unlike Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara didn't try, and claim they could.

He was surprised at how she wanted to be his friend, though she thought he had tried to kill her, and was pleased when she would sit with him on top of the Kazekage tower at night. He had asked why she would sit with him when she should be sleeping, she had told him, she didn't much sleep any more, since medics were always on call, especially in times of war, plus she loved to look at the stars.

He didn't know when it happened, but soon he began to fall for the pink haired woman, and it annoyed him greatly. Whenever he was doing something, thoughts of her would enter his mind, making him unable to do his work till he saw her. He had never felt that way before, and didn't like it.

He remembered wanting to wrap his sand around one of his shinobi when he came to take Sakura back to the tower. He had been flirting with her, though she didn't seem interested. Gaara's thoughts were circling around in his mind that she was his, and that man had no right to try to take what was his. Then another thought entered his mind, whispering that she wasn't his, and she most likely didn't like him like he liked her.

It annoyed him greatly, and he ignored her for two weeks. He ignored the way his heart would clench when hurt flickered across her face when he turned away from her, he ignored both his siblings scolding him for hurting her. He was a monster, and she would never love one.

It was at the end of the two weeks that everything changed. He had been in a meeting with the elders, and was still annoyed with the feelings he felt for the pink haired medic, when she came stomping into the meeting room, she ignored the gaping elders, and grabbed him by the collar of his Kazekage robes, before dragging him out of the tower, and to the training grounds.

When they got there, she started throwing punches at him, screaming out him, about how he was stupid, and how he had no reason to ignore her. He didn't know why, but he snapped. And he was throwing attacks at her, shouting things back at her. Blood was drawn on both sides, the training ground was destroyed, and somehow they ended up in a kiss.

Gaara smirked, thing back on what happened after they broke away from the kiss, never had he been more happy that he could teleport with his sand.

"What are you smirking about?" The sleepily voice of his wife asked him, making his smirk turn into his rare smile, as he turned to her.

There she lay in their bed, with their four year old son sleeping curled up next to her, her stomach rounded with their second child, her pink waist length hair surround her head like a halo.

"The past." He whispered, as he laid back down, his arms wrapping around his wife, and son, pulling them close to him, making his son smile in his sleep, and Sakura kiss Gaara on the lips, before she went back to sleep.

Though the war was still raging, he was at peace with his Sakura, and their child.


End file.
